Sexy Costume Night is Always on Friday
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Naruto is coming back from a meeting today. Today is also Friday. Which happens to be costume night day for them also. Can Naruto say no to their costume night? I think not! SasuNaru. AU. One-shot.


**HELLO EVERYBODY! I have missed you guys so much! Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. I still get reviews on my stories with people telling me that I should update or make a sequel to something like I said I would. But alas, I have lost interest in these stories. Which makes me very sad. But, what can you do?**

**So, to help me get back on track, I need you guys to review me suggestions for one, two or even three shots. It is you all that make us fanficiton writers work as hard as we do. By staying up until 4am to update your favorite stories!**

**Think of it like a contest.**

**Top three suggestions will be formed into a story. And these will continue on with every one, two or three shots until I get tired and die. The ones that I make. Not the winners. I am talking too much. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did (so help me God.) I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions on this pairing because it would be CANNON! XD**

**Warnings: Hot man sex. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Costumes. Good ol' ass slapping fun. AU. Alive&Nice!Itachi. Blah blah blah. You know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy Costume Night is Always on Friday<strong>

Sasuke was excited. Okay, that was a lie. Excited was an understatement. He was fucking on cloud nine. That's more like it. Yeah. Why is this Ice Prince feeling like the happiest alive at the time? Because it was Friday. And no, he wasn't about to break out into song about this particular day of the week. That would be un-Uchiha like.

The reason for this interest in this day of the week was because it was dress-up sex night. Almost like their roleplaying night, which was on Tuesday. No. Sasuke or Naruto (whose ever turn it is) would pick an outfit for the other to where. And through out that night, that costume stayed on until the beginning of the next day.

Okay, so maybe it didn't stay on. More like, it stayed on for the first five minutes and then for the rest of the night they are butter ball naked. And Naruto made it very clear that your birthday suit is not a costume.

Which made him sad.

But he found other ways to pretty much get his beautiful blonde idiot either close to naked, or something jus as revealing.

At the moment, he was heading to a costume store that they commonly went to for their outfits. The cashier/owner was familiar with their faces. They even had their own little hall of fame because of how much they came here for. But, it wasn't just a costume store. It had all the other essentials needed for sex.

So yes, it was a sex shop.

A very beautiful one at that. The walls may have been pink, and reminded him of a certain someone that annoyed that shit out of, but it accented the shop well. Along the walls were dildos, different types of lube and condoms. Then more sex toys on the shelves. On the far left side of the shop, was a line of what seemed like to be endless with costumes. All types.

They were hung with four in each column. The walls were pretty damn tell in here. Oh look! There was the nurse costume Sasuke had gotten a couple of months back. Yup, that was destroyed. And there was a skimpy police officer one he bought last week. Poor thing, didn't even last an hour.

Bringing his thoughts back to the reason was here, he become his walk towards the owner.

Sasuke flashed a quick smirk toward the smaller flaming red head lady at the cash register. Her deep brown eyes fluttering as she watched Sasuke walk up to her. A smirk sent his way in reply to his.

Once Sasuke reached the counter, he leaned his elbow on the cold surface while resting the other hand on his hip.

"Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in over a week! I was becoming scared that you and Naruto were not in need of my services anymore. I thought I had lost my two best customers." She pouted and leaned over the counter to press Sasuke into a bug hear against her chest.

Sasuke could only laugh inside his head. Because Uchihas do not laugh. Finally slipping away from the man of a women, he scoffed and stood back up. Afraid she would pull that stunt again.

After clearing his throat, he chose it was time to speak.

"Why would we leave? You're shop has everything we need. Even if Naruto doesn't want to admit it."

"Where is that little ball of sunshine anyways? Still on that business trip with Neji and Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, he should be getting back around sex- I mean six. I'll feed him, bathe him then it'll be time to put on the new costume I will be purchasing from this establishment."

Fara only nodded, hiding her mouth with her hand so he couldn't tell she was laughing. With a snap of her fingers, he could hear someone running towards them. And to his surprise, it was the only other person that lusted after Naruto. Even if they did not want to admit that they wanted him like that.

"O-oh! Hello S-Sasuke-kun. H-here for another c-costume?" The timid voice spoke.

Ah, Hinata. She hasn't changed a bit sense after he came back to the village some years back. She still looked just as innocent as she did. Why she was working here is something Sasuke could never come up with an answer too.

"Hinata-chan here will help you find a costume, I have someone who just ordered twenty costume and wants them in a week. Sorry! Tell Naruto I said hello." She called as she went running back to her office that was in the front of the store.

Sasuke shrugged before turning back to Hinata.

"Well, ready to help me pick one out?" He asked her as he gazed up at the different varieties of the costumes.

"Mmhm. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something sexy. And black. But nothing in particular. But make it very revealing."

Hinata thought for a moment. Her pale eyes were closed in thought. Her hand was brought up to her chin as she thought. Sasuke assumed that she had an idea. She sprinted to the back and in five minutes, she was back holding it out.

Sasuke's expression changed into a dark and lusty look. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"This is perfect Hinata! I didn't know you had such a knack for these things." Sasuke admitted when he took the items from Hinata's hands.

He ran his thumb over the thin piece of clothing.

"Oh! And here's a matching bow." She said as she handed him a big black bow.

**PAGEOoOoOoOoOBREAK**

Once everything was paid for, Sasuke made his way back home. It was time to set this place up so that it could be easier to get Naruto into the mood.

Placing candles around their and the living room was step one. Making the house smell like cinnamon was step two. And step three, making sure lube was placed in a secret place in each room.

Because he had no idea where they would end up doing it at. And as long as he was buried deep inside that delectable ass known as Naruto Uzumaki, he didn't really give a damn where they fucked at.

Now, it was time to play the waiting game. Sasuke looked down at his watch to see it was only four. What could he do to pass the two hours? He could…jack off to the pictures that he had taken of Naruto when they were having sex.

Or, he could jack off to the home pornos they had made about a year ago.

He choose the second choice and that only took ten minutes.

After cleaning off, he sat down on the couch and was boring without his dobe around. He suppose he could go over Itachi's place.

Picking up his phone, he dialed his brother's number and waited for the man to pick up. After the second ring, he heard a click.

"Hello, otouto."

"Hello Itachi. Can I come over? Naruto isn't home yet and I'm bored."

There was some shuffling around and what sounded like a bed hitting the wall.

"Well…I wouldn't really recommend you doing that at this time. I'm quite busy right now an-"

"Itachi! Get off that damn phone and fuck me harder you asshole!" A shrill voice yelled.

Was his brother having sex while he was on the phone with him? That is disgusting!

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, I must attend to this first. Talk to you later. Bye."

And with that, he hung up. Leaving a petrified Sasuke to be left on the other end.

"If you would like to make a cal-"

The woman's voice was cut short when Sasuke was brought back into the world. He heard a door slam shut. Feet pounded their way up the stairs of his and Naruto's apartment.

Had someone just break into their place? No, way. The alarm would've went off. That must of meant that Naruto was back.

He was suddenly jumped from behind by the said man as he rushed down the stairs and into the living room once more. He could tell by the wall the body felt. And oh, how did he know Naruto's body well. The man brought his hands up to the pale man's neck, rubbing his face against the baby soft skin.

"Sasuke! I've missed you so much! It was so boring, and blah blah fuck me blah blah blah. Fuck me harder. Are you even fucking me? Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped back to see Naruto stand up, his hands on his hips.

"What?" Sasuke questioned as he stood up.

It's not his fault that's all he was hearing out of that mouth that should be screaming his name.

"I said, were you even listening to me?" Naruto pouted as he stared at the man.

Sasuke only nodded before walking over to the blonde man. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto froze and looked up at Sasuke. His eyes glazed over with lust.

"I've missed fucking you Naruto.." He stated simply.

Pushing away, Naruto went into the bathroom.

Sasuke simply followed, locking the door behind him. Naruto whirled around to see that his pervert of a boyfriend had followed him into the bathroom. He just got home. He didn't want to deal with Sasuke right now.

"Sasuke. Please. Not right now." He pleaded as he began to run the bath water.

Sasuke shook his head and stepped forward, pulling the blonde into a sweet kiss. Oh how he missed those lips. How softly they pressed agaisnt his much paler ones. How his breath quickened as though it was his first time kissing him. How a faint blush would appear on his cheeks. He loved it all. He pushed Naruto back lightly so that he could bump into the wall behind them.

Naruto grunted some when he hit it, but he didn't break the kiss.

In fact, it was Sasuke in broke the kiss, to Naruto's surprise. He whimpered some from not feeling a pair of lips agaisnt his anymore.

"Don't be so hasty, dobe. Save all that for our little date tonight." He said as he sent a smirk his way.

Naruto shoved the taller man away and quickly stripped before he stepped into the tub. Leaning back on the back of the tub, he moaned out softly, enjoying the relaxing feeling. It would probably feel even better if Sasuke was staring him down like a piece of meat.

"You know, Sasuke. It's a pretty common thing now. It's called, STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" He splashed water at the raven haired man.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wiped the water that fell onto his face. "Just hurry up dobe. I'm dying you know."

After ten minutes of Sasuke constantly complaining about him getting out so they can fuck, he finally got out. Mainly because the water was getting cold. After drying off, he reached for his pajamas when he realized they were not there. What was there was what looked like a bikini bottom and a black bow.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"That's your costume for the night."

"That's not even a costume! It's underwear and a bow!"

"You're my sex slave. And this is my costume for it."

"I am no one's sex slave!"

"You're mine now."

"Shut up!"

"If you put on the costume, they you'll be the only one really talking."

Sighing, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. He nodded slightly before he pulled the black bikini type underwear over his crotch. It barely covered it but did not hide his sex lines. He then placed the big bow on the front of his hair. All in all, he looked like a doll. A very sexy doll. Fara should sell a sex doll of him like this.

Naruto's face was flushed but he stood proud and tall.

"T-there. Now, can I leave?"

Sasuke only nodded and held the door open. The steam poured out into the hallway as he stepped out. Naruto thought he was in the clear as he passed their bedroom. But he spoke too soon. Sasuke came up behind him and pulled them into the bedroom, closing and locking the door.

He threw Naruto onto the bed, climbing over the beautiful blonde. Oh God..he wanted him so badly right now.

"I haven't even been in the house for an hour and you're already this horny? Go jack off or something. I'm hungry."

Sasuke latched himself onto Naruto's neck, moving his left hand over a hard nipple. He tweaked it. Rubbed it. And he got the noises he wanted to hear. Moving his head away to stare down at Naruto, Sasuke moved his hands to his belt. He quickly unbuckled them, tossing the belt off to the side. Next came his jeans and boxers.

Naruto couldn't help but stare down at Sasuke's cock. After all these years of having sex, the size of Sasuke's cock always made him horny. He wanted that cock inside him now.

Sasuke trailed his hands over Naruto's clothed erection. He was straining painfully agaisnt the thin piece of clothing. He heard Naruto moan loudly as he continued to run his hand over it. He chuckled as the man beneath him writhed in discomfront.

"Please. Sasuke..now!" He moaned out loud as he moved his hands down to his underwear, trying to pull them off.

Sasuke growled and swatted his hand away. He didn't want these babies to be destroyed. Not just yet anyways. He grabbed the edges of the black underwear, pulling them down to his knees. And then, he through them off to the floor behind them. Leaving only the bow.

His early Christmas gift. He's always wanted a naked Naruto, sweating and moaning his name. Merry Christmas to him.

"Teme...lube. Now."

Sasuke agreed and grabbed a bottle from of the dreser beside him. Squirting a nice sized handful, he lowered it down to his dick and slowly smeared it all over. Pulling himself away from the pleasure he was giving himself, he positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance. God, he needed this.

Quickly thrusting in, he leaned his head over, grabbing the smaller man's waist. All too good. Naruto grinded his teeth together as he felt his hole being filled with Sasuske's goods. Yes! Yes! Was all he could think as he was filled to the hilt.

"Mm..more S-sasuke." He groaned, throwing his head back slightly.

Sasuke pulled out, before slamming back. He bit his lip to keep his true feelings inside. Allowing only a few grunts to escape. Repeating this process, until he found Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto released a throaty scream, gripping onto the sheets.

"Hit it again Sasuke!"

Sasuke obeyed, hitting the spot dead on everytime. Naruto could feel his orgasm coming faster then he wanted. After five more ramming at the spot, he shot out with an explosive scream. Three shots of his creamy cum shot onto his and Sasuke's chest.

The feeling of Naruto's walls closing in on his member was going to drive him over the edge. And after a couple more uneven thrust, he burst into the awaiting cave, deep inside Naruto with a deep grunt.

Sasuke fell to Naruto's left, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"I love costume night."

"That really wasn't much of a costume."

"I told you, it was my personal sex slave costume."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. And sadly, the rest of the night was not deicated to sex. No. Because Sasuke spend the night on the couch, humping the hell out of the pillows. But nothing was as good as Naruto's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you all for reading my little one -shot. It was probably the shortest story I have written. Short sex scene. But meh. And hey! It's not a rape fanfic. (Surprise Surprise!)<strong>

**Anyways, suggestions! Top 3 will be made into one, two or three-shots. Whichever you guys want. I hope this works. Haha. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! Anyone going to Nekocon 14? :D**

**Too tired to look over. Tell me where some errors are and I will fix them ASAP. Thanks!**

**Reviews make unicorns happy. :D**


End file.
